First Gnoll War
The '''First Gnoll War '''was a conflict between the Zaradozi Gnolls and the Caldosi that occurred from 652 to 640 A.E. in Caldosi occupied Zaradoz. Start Prior to the declaration of war, the Caldosi had begun to occupy the Gnoll lands during the building of the Black Bridge across the river Quaites. When construction halted in 670 A.E., the soldiers garrisoned in the south became bored and began pushing further into the Gnoll lands in search of fabled treasures. Finding Gnoll encampments instead, instant hostilities broke out between the two groups. By 665 A.E. the Gnolls in the area had been completely annihilated or displaced. The Gnolls retaliated by attacking the construction site of Black Bridge. Skirmishes continued into the 650s with several notable battles being fought during this prewar time. However, in 652 A.E. the Battle of Deep Den was fought in retaliation for the slaughter of thirty Caldosi knights at Deep Den leading to the start of the First Gnoll War and its two successors. The War The Battle of Deep Den, fought in 652 A.E., marked the start of the war, as the Caedes soon officiated the conflict and gave the support of their personal forces. In retaliation, the Caldosi forces burnt land around Tall Trees and sacked several settlements in late 652 A.E. The Gnolls did not respond and were swiftly attacked again in the Second Tall Tree Skirmish, where the Gnolls were expelled from the city and the prisoners were executed in mid-651 A.E. Caldosi soldiers occupying the city wore the pelts, skulls, and tattoos of the dead Gnolls as trophies. In 649 A.E. the Gnoll forces fought back at Tall Trees, slaughtering a host of the civilians now living in the area alongside the soldiers but eventually being pushed back. For this transgression, four captured Gnoll children were hung outside the cities gates until 644 A.E. Tall Trees was fortified and plans to sack Zaradoz were made. Word of the upcoming battle was leaked and the Gnolls in the area, fearing the upcoming violence, sent the young to Mikaodoza. In 648 A.E. the city of Zaradoz was sacked by the Caldosi during the Sacking of Zaradoz. The Den Mother and leader of the Gnolls, Za-Kzs-No-Ra, was killed during this battle. For two years only small skirmishes occurred. The Gnolls were weak and were under attack from the south by the other clans as well, leading to a brief period of relative peace. Caldosi forces fortified and modernized the captured cities, demolishing most of the Gnoll buildings. In 645 A.E. a large battle took place at Split Tree, a large landmark west of Zaradoz that ended in a Caldosi defeat. In 644 A.E. the Battle at Ruined Zaradoz and the Black Bridge Raids occurred, further proving the Gnolls capabilities. Zaradoz was nearly lost, but was refortified. From 643 to 641 A.E. the Seven Skirmishes took place in the deep woods between Tall Trees and Mikaodoza. Victories were small and both sides did not gain or lose much. In 640 A.E., the Caedes approved of a plan to end the Gnoll threat. The Gnolls had been huddled in Mikaodoza, especially the young, where they also stockpiled supplies and food. In fall, the Caldosi army marched upon the city, with Lord Malados at the head of the army. It is said that he conjured a crack in the earth to form at the center of the city with a stomp of his foot, spilling fire and gas onto the helpless Gnolls. The city was raised and every prisoner was slaughtered. The Den Mother Orza-Kr and the Matriarch Zakza-Kil-Ka were captured in the fight along with a lame male. They were shown throughout the kingdom until their execution at Fort Valencia. With their deaths the war was considered over and the Caldosi troops ceased to raid Gnoll settlements. Tall Trees and Zaradoz were settled and became relatively successful settlements. Aftermath Caldosi attitudes towards Gnolls within their borders became very poor, with several Gnolls being lynched throughout the kingdom. Zaradozi Gnolls experienced a massive population decline that took two decades to fix and it would take two wars for them to win their cities back. Over all, not much was gained for the Caldosi who found that the two new cities were not very useful. In 637 A.E. the Second Gnoll War would begin. Category:Caldosi History Category:Wars